boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Warm-Up
A warm-up occurs almost immediately after the beginning of an episode, after the Boohbahs have been awakened. The segment starts with the Boohbahs, still acting hyperactive after flying around the Boohzone, running and spinning all over the place. After a few seconds, a child calls out one of the Boohbahs' names, and that Boohbah runs up to the camera. The Boohbah who was called up stares at the camera, flashes its eyebrows, and moves its eyes around (which click). After "addressing" itself to the viewer or viewers, the Boohbah moves to another spot and begins to do a simple exercise. The child then calls out each of the other Boohbahs' names, causing them to, one by one, address themselves in the same manner and do the same exercise as the first Boohbah (their leader). Afterwards, when every Boohbah has joined in, they spend more than or less than a minute warming up together at a steady pace. Eventually, they start to pick up speed, and a child yells out "Boohbah" repeatedly until the Boohbahs lose control and a rainbow appears out of nowhere. The Boohbahs resume running around, and to stop them, the children use the special chant, causing each Boohbah to freeze, spread its arms and legs out, and retract its head. After a few seconds, when each Boohbah has stopped, the children shout out "Booh!" and the Boohbahs fly out of their zone and into the Boohball (forming their skydiver formation halfway through their flight). Unlike a Boohbah dance (where the Boohbahs perform a harder, more complicated dance), the warm-up usually consists of only one movement, and is thus more easier for the viewer to follow along with. While there is no set lineup during a dance, the warm-ups always have one Boohbah starting the routine up and the other four joining in in a particular order. List of warm-ups Each warm-up is listed in chronological order going by the episode that they first appeared in; there were 30 warm-up sequences produced. This means that - not including the number of times these segments were repeated - each Boohbah has led six exercises. Every time a specific Boohbah leads a warm-up, the order the other four are called up in is always the same (as illustrated below underneath this list); for example, when Zumbah is called up first, Jumbah is called up next, then Zing Zing Zingbah, then Humbah, then Jingbah. Whenever Zing Zing Zingbah is called up first, to name another example, Jingbah, Jumbah, Zumbah, and Humbah join in in that order. For information on where each exercise is performed, go to one of these categories. * Funny Folding (Zumbah) * Move Your Arms and Lift Up Your Feet (Jumbah) * Swing Your Arms and Shape Up (Humbah) * Twist with the Boohbahs (Zing Zing Zingbah) * Swingy Twirls (Zing Zing Zingbah) * Get Up and Gallop (Jingbah) * The Busy Dizzy Dance (Jingbah) * Jumping Side to Side (Jingbah) * March to the Beat (Humbah) * Join In and Jump (Zumbah) * Star Jump (Jumbah) * Hip and Hop (Jumbah) * Swing Your Legs (Zumbah) * Sideways Steps (Humbah) * Jump with the Bouncing Boohbahs (Jumbah) * Hop to It with Some Boohbah Skips (Zing Zing Zingbah) * Stomp Your Feet (Zumbah) * Stretch and Sway (Zing Zing Zingbah) * Tone Up Your Tum and Bum (Zing Zing Zingbah) * Wide and Thin Jumping Jacks (Jumbah) * Silly Marching (Humbah) * Hopping Side to Side (Humbah) * Wide Walks (Zing Zing Zingbah) * Jumping Jacks (Jingbah) * Lean Side to Side with One Leg (Jingbah) * Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big (Zumbah) * Skipping (Humbah) * Arm Circles (Jingbah) * Twirly Boohbah Hops (Zumbah) * Swing Your Arms (Jumbah) Orders in which the Boohbahs are called up Category:Swing Your Arms And Shape Up Category:March To The Beat Category:Sideways Steps Category:Silly Marching Category:Hop side to side Category:Skipping Category:Move with the Boohbahs Category:Join in and Jump Category:Swing Your Legs Category:Stomp Your Feet Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Twirly Boohbah Hops Category:Twist With The Boohbahs Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Hop To It With Some Boohbah Skips Category:Stretch And Sway Category:Tone Up Your Tum And Bum Category:Wide Walks Category:Quick Boohbah Action Category:Move Your Arms and Lift Up Your Feet Category:Star jump Category:Hip and Hop Category:Jump With The Bouncing Boohbahs Category:Jumping jacks from wide and thin Category:Swing Your Arms Category:Get Up and Gallop Category:The Busy Dizzy Dance Category:Jumping Side to Side Category:Jumping Jacks Category:Lean side to side with one leg Category:Arm Circle Category:Segments Category:Sequences